In known and conventional fluidized catalytic cracking processes, a relatively heavy hydrocarbon feedstock, e.g., a gas oil, admixed with a suitable cracking catalyst, e.g., a large pore crystalline silicate zeolite such as zeolite Y, to provide a fluidized suspension is cracked in an elongated reactor, or riser, at elevated temperature to provide a mixture of lighter hydrocarbon products. The gasiform reaction products and spent catalyst are discharged from the riser into a separator, e.g., a cyclone unit, located within the upper section of an enclosed stripping vessel, or stripper, with the reaction products being conveyed to a product recovery zone and the spent catalyst entering a dense catalyst bed within the lower section of the stripper. In order to remove entrained hydrocarbon product from the spent catalyst prior to conveying the latter to a catalyst regenerator unit, an inert stripping gas, e.g., steam, is passed thriough the catalyst where it desorbs such hydrocarbons conveying them to the product recovery zone. The fluidized catalyst is continuously circulated between the riser and the regenerator and serves to transfer heat from the latter to the former thereby supplying the thermal needs of the cracking reaction which is endothermic.
Particular examples of such catalytic cracking processes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,617,497, 3,894,932, 4,309,279 and 4,368,114 (single risers) and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,748,251, 3,849,291, 3,894,931, 3,894,933, 3,894,934, 3,894,935, 3,926,778, 3,928,172, 3,974,062 and 4,116,814 (multiple risers).
Several of these processes employ a mixture of catalysts having different catalytic properties as, for example, the catalytic cracking process described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,934 which utilizes a mixture of a large pore crystalline silicate zeolite cracking catalyst such as zeolite Y and shape selective medium pore crystalline silicate zeolite such as ZSM-5. Each catalyst contributes to the function of the other to produce a gasoline product of relatively high octane rating.
In this and other fluidized catalytic cracking operations employing mixtures of large and medium pore size crystalline silicate zeolite catalysts where catalyst seprated from the product effluent is conveyed to a stripper and from there to a catalyst regenerating zonek regardless of the nature of the catalyst introduction at start-up, once steady-state operation has been achieved, the two types of catalyst will become fairly uniformly mixed and will circulate throughout the system at or about the same rate. This arrangement is subject to a significant disadvantage. While the large pore zeolite cracking catalyst cokes up relatively quickly and must therefore be regenerated at frequent intervals, this is not the case with the medium pore zeolite catalysts which can maintain their catalytic activity over many more cycles of operation. However, since the large and medium pore zeolite catalysts are in intimate admixture, heretofore there has been no practical means of conveying only the large pore zeolite catalyst to the catalyst regenerator unit or, what amounts to the same thing, keeping the medium pore zeolite catalyst, or at least most of it, on the average out of the regenerator.
Thus, a principal disadvantage resulting from the use of mixed catalyst systems in known fluidized catalytic cracking operations is owing to the fact that the medium pore zeolite component is subjected to the harsh hydrothermal conditions of the ctalyst regenerator unit even though it does not require regeneration anywhere near the rate at which the large pore zeolite cracking component must be regenerated. The medium pore zeolite catalyst is therefore needlessly subjected to hydrothermal deactivation at a much greater rate than is necessary for it to function.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,814 describes a multiople riser fluidized catalytic cracking operation utilizing a mixture of large and medium pore crystalline zeolite catalysts which differ in particle size and/or density as to facilitate their separation in a common catalyst regeneration unit. There is, however, no hint in this patent of preventing the transfer or reducing the rate of circulation of medium pore crystalline zeolite to and through the catalyst regeneration unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,088 describes a process and system for the segregation of used contaminated catalyst into fractions according to particle density differences. No mention is made of mixed catalyst systems.